


Direction Manor

by deebeenightshade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Body Horror, Bullying, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Erotic Hypnosis, Feminization, Human Puppy, Hypno Slave, Hypnosis, Inanimate Transformation, M/M, Master/Slave, Microphilia, Mind Control, Miniaturization, MtF transformation, Obedience, Objectification, Pup Play, Puppy Play, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex Toys, Shrinking, Statufication, Submission, body transformation, male to female transformation, petrification, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeenightshade/pseuds/deebeenightshade
Summary: Liam is taken under hypnotic control by a perverted and sadistic admirer and is tasked with turning his bandmates into amenable and obedient possessions.Written in 2015, originally posted in 2016.





	Direction Manor

Things were tense at Direction manor, the jokes and taunting at poor Liam's expense were getting too much. No one was on his side. The smiling confident Liam the world knew was all a front. The guys would tease him, belittle him and make him do all the housework while they have a good time. Last week the guys locked away all of his clothes and all they gave him was a skimpy maids costume. He didn't want to say anything when it all started because he thought it was all in fun, but the humiliations, the teasing, was all getting too much. He knew he had to do something about it, however, every day he waited he had less and less drive to do so. His soul and drive was getting sucked away.  
Liam entered his room with the duffel bag containing the remainder of the clothes he was just given back. As he placed the bag on the bed he couldn't help but think of this perfect opportunity to leave immediately with all his stuff, but he couldn't, he knew he couldn't.  
He walked numbly back and forth to the wardrobe with handfulls of shirts, defeated by his own lack of self esteem. As he put the last pile in he noticed a black box, lying there on the floor of the wardrobe. It wasn't his, he'd never seen it before. Curiously, he picked it up and brought it over to his desk. He was cautions, this could be another prank. He lifted the lid gently and was struck by what he saw, on top of the contents was a glass clear butt plug. "What's this all about?" he thought to himself. Alarmed by the randomness of the find, Liam quickly grabbed the lid of the box, and stopped.  
Liam was struck by a strange notion to use the toy on himself. He'd never wanted to stick anything in his ass before. The guys sometimes fooled around with each other as a bit of horseplay, but Liam was never included in their games. He reached for the toy, as though he was being slowly pulled towards it. He grabbed the object and lifted it to his face. Nothing was wrong with it so far as he could see; not that he knew what he was looking for exactly. He placed the plug down on his desk and vigorously tugged at his belt, his eyes transfixed on the item. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling, it was like the butt plug was the most important thing in the world, the part of him that was missing.  
He paused to take a break when he was finally naked. His heart was pounding, the entire world around him was losing all meaning. He lifted the butt plug from the desk, his heart beating faster and faster as he moved the toy closer and closer to his body. He felt like he was about to pass out but this was more important. Nothing else made sense anymore, only the butt plug. He reached his arm behind him, took a sharp intake of breath when the glass kissed his cheeks. He paused again, shut his eyes tight. He couldn't wait any longer, he squatted a little as he pushed the mysterious glass butt plug into his hole.  
As soon as the plug was fully inserted, held perfectly in place by Liam's tight hole, he felt completely lost in the moment. It felt like he was suspended in the air, he'd never known a pleasure like this feeling. He opened his eyes again as he felt a new feeling, his entire body was tingling, his breathing was no longer heavy, his heart was going easy on him. He felt this new feeling all the way to his skin, like a wave of energy, like he could do anything, like he was invincible.  
"Thank you," he whispered blissfully, he wasn't sure who to. He felt indebted to the butt plug, or the person or people who gave him it. In fact, who gave him it? Who left it there? How did they get into his room? Perhaps there was a note in the box. He walked back over to the box. It was an odd feeling, walking with something up his ass. He let out a short laugh, he didn't know why, possibly just for lack of knowing what else to feel.  
There wasn't a note in the box, only some peculiar items. Only, all of a sudden, he knew exactly what to do with them. How? Who was telling him? I couldn't have something to do with the plug, could it? This was too strange, he reached behind him.  
"No!"  
Liam didn't recognize the voice, he didn't know where it came from, or if it was just in his head. He only knew one thing, he wanted to obey. He wanted to do everything the voice told him to. Liam knew the plug was causing this, this control over him, compelling him to obey. However, he no longer wanted to remove it. His love for the plug and the voice it was letting him hear grew and grew. The plug was Master over him, and it's will was so strong, so beautifully strong. "Plug is good," Liam thought, feeling an overwhelming happiness in his own words, "Master is good, Master is right, Master is perfect."  
He wasted no more time, he took one more look at the items, knowing in his heart exactly what to do with them and who they were each for. The long blue toy for Niall, the body butter for Zayn, the necklace for Harry and the rag for Louis. Master's gifts for the boys where so good, so right, so perfect.  
-  
Liam was walking much easier now, like the plug had always been a part of him. Taking the gifts to their rightful recipient's rooms, his naked body was consumed by his mission. He left the blue toy on Niall's bed. He left the necklace on Harry's nightstand. He had to put the rag on Louis floor, the only space that wasn't covered with junk. He resisted the urge to tidy Louis' pit himself. It wasn't part of Master's plan.  
Zayn had just had a long shower and was admiring himself in the bathroom mirror. He'd been working out more and more recently and had already got a perfectly toned sixpack and luscious pecs. He flexed his guns in the mirror, inspecting his newly gotten muscles at their most flexed. He kissed the air, wishing the flawlessly handsome man in the mirror would step out and they would ravish each other's glorious bodies.  
Liam arrived, just in time for his weekly duty of applying Zayn's body butter. He bought tons of the stuff at a market one summer, the salesman told him that if applied weekly Zayn would have perfect flawless skin and be irresistible to women as long as he lived. Zayn knew he was already irresistible and could have anyone he wanted, whenever he wanted them, but thought more luck can't hurt. It's said to work better and for longer than any other skin care product in the world. It's supposed to go on the entire body so it's easier if someone else does it for him, so he made Liam do it, as Liam is the one who does all the dirty work. Zayn was taken by the pitch and had Liam apply it to his ever growing body every week for the past year or so.  
"Oh my god," Zayn turned in shock and confusion, "why are you naked? Are you hoping that I'll finally cave in and fuck you so hard you'll never walk again? Well, I've told you before, it's not going to happen."  
"You're naked," replied Liam. Zayn rolled his eyes at his band mate's touché and turned back to the magnificent display in front of him. He spread his arms, ready Liam to applicate the butter. So engulfed by his own beauty, Zayn failed to realize that the container being opened by Liam's gloved hand was completely different to the one he'd been using in all the other sessions. It wasn't the million dollar Wonder Butter, but an unheard of Golden Shine. He started on Zayn's left arm as usual. The butter felt exactly the same as it had always had, which gave Zayn no cause for alarm. He'd felt a strange new sense of power with Liam's nudity, have your slave at it's most vulnerable. Zayn smirked, evily at the thought.  
-  
Niall closed the door to his room with intentions of a much deserved wank. As he landed on his bed he landed on something that squeaked, Liam must have left something accidentally after he made the beds. "Twat" he thought to himself as he threw the foreign object onto the floor. He couldn't help but have a double take at what he'd thrown. It was a blue squeaky toy bone. "What a weirdo" he said.  
Despite his dismissal of the toy and urge to relieve his balls, he couldn't take his eyes off it. He was then overcome with a strange feeling. "I want it," he said, matter of factly, "it's mine." He jumped out of his bed, falling on his knees in the process and dragged himself over to his prize. He looked at it. It was the best thing ever. Best bone ever. My bone. Without a second thought he dove down and picked up the toy between his teeth and bit down hard on it. Each squeak gave him more and more pleasure.  
He had to show the other guys. Show the others his bone. They will be so impressed. They will love him for finding it. He ran to the door and scratched at it, he had no memory of how these doors worked so he kept scratching and growling. Waiting for one of his Masters to let him out.  
-  
Meanwhile, Liam was just finishing off covering Zayn in the new butter. "That's it," cried Zayn, "I feel magnificent." He flexed his body a few more times in the mirror. He spied Liam still staring at him by the door of the bathroom, he shot a smirk to the ground. "You know what, I might actually allow you to taste my cum one of these days," he said with vain indifference, "who am I to deny..."  
His body was tingling more than usual, it was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Aghh," he moaned, "I think you put too much on today." He bolted at Liam and pushed him back. "Idiot!" He was starting to feel a burning sensation all over, "what have you done to me?"  
He ran back over to the mirror to inspect the damage the jealous little bug had somehow caused. His body was glistening ike golden gitter, shining brighter and brighter. "What the hell is this?" He so desperately wanted this discomfort to end, but more so he wanted to knock seven shades of shit out of Liam. He tried to turn but he could no longer move, every muscle in his body was tensing. He tried calling to Liam but he could no longer speak. His body was rippling, more perfect that he could ever imagine to do at the gym. His sixpack, guns and pecs bulging as if he were watching them grow over time sped up.  
In almost no time at all Zayn had become a living statue, his skin had turned into glistening solid gold. Liam came over to inspect his Master's work, he touched Zayn's left arm, where it had all started. It was still as worm as a self obsessed gym rat who'd just been vigorously rubbed with body butter, but was rapidly cooling down as though it had been here for years. As cold as he had treated his friend. There were still some muffled sounds coming from the sculpture. Forever trapped in a suspended animation, forever conscious, forever aware, forever gold. Liam was pleased with Master's work, although he kind of felt a little sorry for Zayn, Master knew what was best. "Statue is good, Statue is right, Statue is perfect."  
-  
Louis bounded into his room, took his shoes off and threw them on top of the ever growing pile. He had warned Liam to stay out of his room, he had no qualms about the others treating him the way he did, but he liked his mess, and no matter how many time he saw the neat freak itching to get into his room, he refused him the pleasure. The clutter made him feel comfortable.  
He noticed the rag placed neatly on the floor. Probably some kind of message from Liam. "Well, I'm not taking it," thought Louis, "my mess is my mess and I'm lord of my own island." He couldn't take his eyes off it, the rag was calling to him. In a rather unusual fashion, Louis picked up the rag from the completely covered floor to have a look at it. As he unraveled it, he saw it wasn't a rag but an apron, not unlike the one from the costume he bought for that goody two shoes.  
He looked closer at the logo that was embroidered onto the fabric "Immaculate Transformation?" queried Louis, "that's not the one I bought. What is this?" He started to feel an aching in his chest, like a huge weight was pressing harder and harder on him. He unzipped his fleece and witnessed something growing pressing against his t-shirt, getting tighter and tighter until the garment couldn't take anymore and came apart at the seams revealing what was not something pressing on his chest, but rather his own breast tissue growing at an unbelievable rate.  
He gazed, confused and speechless at the humongous breasts that were now bulging, very pert and perfectly formed in all honesty, from his previously flat chest. No sooner did he have time to process what had just happened to him, when he felt a tugging sensation on his crotch. He quickly pulled his pants and underwear down and leaped to his desktop mirror to see what was going on down there. He was struck dumb when he witness such a devastating and unsightly occurrence. His cock and balls were shrinking into his own body.  
He didn't know what do do, in the panic of the moment he tried grabbing at his decreasing member but it was too late. All he could see was an internal slip, the vertical smile almost mocking the devastated boy. He tried feeling inside it, his dick was still there, just tucked to the right of his new hole, and god only knows where his balls went.  
He stumbled across and opened his door, attempting to make his way to the bigger mirror in the corridor without being seen by any of the other guys. He opened the door slightly and peered out to see if anyone was there. All he could hear was some scratching coming from Niall's room, but when he didn't come out it didn't alarm him.  
He made is was out the door along a bit to the big mirror. He looked at what exactly had changed. He had the same hair on his body that he had before, although the hair on his head had already grown, much longer that Harry's. There was no sign that he'd ever had any male genitalia, all was left was a pussy, pink and ever so slightly wet. He suddenly had a desperate urge to fuck the virgin hole. But what the hell with?  
He looked up at the great bosoms that had swollen from his chest, they were firm and voluptuous but just low enough to swing hypnotically in-front of the bewildered boy. In that moment he knew what he was, not a girl, but a well behaved sissyboy. Then another garment started calling to him, one that had already given him so much pleasure in the past week; Liam's french maid costume. He had put it back in his closet, hoping for the chance of future humiliation. But, of course, there was nothing humiliating about it. The outfit was lovely and very presentable, it's good for Sissyboy to make himself look presentable for Sirs.  
He ran, almost floating happily, to the wardrobe and quickly put on the costume. His boobies were barely contained, but that was alright, they were worth showing off. The skirt of the dress was far too long, but that was alright, he could take it up to just below his booty, he knew how to do that now. The original apron was missing, but that was alright, he could use the new one. Still tightly clutching it in his hand, he unraveled it again ,"oh no, so many creases." Undeterred, he wrapped it around his waste completing his new uniform. The old writing of "Immaculate Transformation" had been replaced with a new title, "Lucille". The Pussyboi liked the name, it seemed good, it seemed right, it seemed perfect.  
He turned around to witnessed the mess which minutes ago was said to be so empowering to the pop star. "Oh my, what an absolute disgrace," he said, "this all has to be cleared up. Clean and tidy for Master Liam, that would so please him." Cleaning and serving Master Liam was now the only thought that crossed the mind of this Pussyboi maid, in a rush, he grabbed the white fluffy feather duster that came with the costume, "Lucille will not rest under the job is done and Master Liam is completely satisfied."  
-  
Niall was frantically crawling all over the room overly excitable as a puppy with a brand new bone. He was a puppy with a brand new bone. He had already abandoned all of his clothes, they didn't feel right anymore, leaving his body free and bare.  
He finally heard footsteps approaching the door. He bolted to the door, slamming his head into the knob in the process, it didn't seem to hurt him being to exited to notice. He scratched and yelped at the door, as it slowly opened, there stood Master Liam.  
Niall jumped up onto his new master, barking with exhilaration. He placed his limp arms upon Liam's shoulders and began to kiss and lick his wonderful Master. "Okay, down. DOWN." Liam called. Niall obediently accepted the command and returned to all fours, his contempt gaze never leaving Liam's face. The pup was panting heavily, hanging on his Master's presence.  
"Toy," Liam pointed at the shiny blue object next to the bed. Niall leaped excitedly to the squeak toy, grabbed it in his jaw and returned it to the boy who first found it. Liam took hold of it, Niall tugged several times before conceding. Liam dangled it in the air, mocking the mischievous mutt. He jerked his hand, pretending to throw it again before doing so. Niall ran for the toy and back again. "Good boy," Liam said tussling the pup's bright blonde hair, "such a good, good boy."  
Liam was proud of his little puppy. Amazed at the seemingly so simple but amazing work of his new mysterious Master. He knew this was how little Niallie should be from now on. Niallie was good, Niallie was right, Niallie was perfect.  
"What the fuck?" Liam turned to see a disgruntled Harry, staring at this unbelievable sight, "some weird shit is going on in this house. Did you see what happened to Zayn? I can hear him crying for help but he's just ... solid, I didn't know what to do! And Louis' completely lost his mind; he keeps calling me 'Master' and asking if I need to be bathed. AND NOW THIS! Do you two know what the fuck is going on?"  
The expressionless Liam turned back to a startled Niall. "Go play somewhere else," Niall whimpered but obeyed his order. Crawling out the door, past Harry, still carrying his precious bone. "Hey," Harry called to him, "NIALL!"  
Harry was getting irritated, "I don't know what games you've got going on right now but this is serious." Harry turn and eft to get his coat from his bedroom, Liam followed behind. "Louis needs to go to hospital, and Zayn needs ... I don't know, a fucking scientist. Or maybe I'M going crazy."  
"It's fine, don't worry about them," the pair reached Harry's bedroom door, "everything is going to be alright."  
"Look, mate, this is fucked..." Harry noticed Liam's full throbbing erection. Had he had this the whole time they were walking? He hadn't noticed it. The long pointing shaft was harder than anything he'd seen before, it seem almost unnatural and he couldn't take his eyes of it. "Shit. This is insane. I don't..."  
Liam shushed his confused bandmate, "relax. I mean it. Everything's perfectly alright. Just listen to my voice, I'll show you. You'll feel so much better after you've taken a deep breath and listen to me." Liam's words were no longer his own, his actions and thoughts no longer his own. However, he knew this is how it must be. His imperceptible Master had arranged all of it; and it was all wonderful.  
"My voice is relaxing you, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"My voice is making everything so clear now, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Clear."  
"I am your Master now, Harry. You answer only to me. That's nice isn't it."  
"But, Zayn... Louis... Uh... Yes. Master Liam is nice. I only answer to you, Sir."  
"That's right. Master Liam is good."  
"Master Liam is good, Sir."  
"Master Liam is right."  
"Master Liam is right, Sir."  
"Master Liam is perfect."  
"Master Liam is perfect, Sir. So perfect."  
"You can't do this," Liam was taken aback by the voice in his head. Who was it? It was himself. "I know they treated you horribly, but this isn't the answer. They don't deserve this." Harry was still staring and Liam's leaking loom, waiting further instructions. "But Master," Liam said aloud to himself, "Master know's what's to be done. Master is smart..." "No, no, stop it," the voice pleaded, "you don't have to obey him. You can still fight him." Liam, now overpowered with love for his new Master didn't wish any further interruptions from his beloved's plan and ignored the voice.  
"Now," speaking again to Harry, mindless of anything but Liam's voice and cock, "where was I? You don't have to worry about Zayn, he's fine."  
"Yes. Zayn's fine, Sir."  
"Statue is good, Statue is right, Statue is perfect"  
"Statue is good, Statue is right, Statue is perfect, Sir."  
"You don't have to worry about Louis, he's fine."  
"Yes. Louis' fine, Sir."  
"Pussyboi is good, Pussyboi is right, Pussyboi is perfect."  
"Pussyboi is good, Pussyboi is right, Pussyboi is perfect, Sir."  
"You don't have to worry about Niall, he's fine."  
"Yes. Niall's fine, Sir."  
"Puppy is good, Puppy is right, Puppy is perfect."  
"Puppy is good, Puppy is right, Puppy is perfect, Sir."  
Liam lifted Harry's head so their eyes met, and kissed him deeply. They barged into Harry's room, hurriedly tearing all his clothes off until he was naked. Liam threw Harry onto the bed, grabbed his lower legs and pushed them to his chest, presenting his tight, tempting hole. Exposed and vulnerable, the stage was set for Liam's Master's final and most impressive magic trick.  
-  
I was still outside, waiting. It was painfully frustrating that I could not see my plan, that I'd been working on for so long, being played out by my new toy. I could barely see into the main hall. I see Niall wandering around. Louis enters from the living room, already exhausted but willing to keep working. They don't notice me, they know not to mind me, that was a condition I put in my spell. At least I knew that was a success.  
"Oh dear, Niall," Louis said firmly but sweetly, "you're gotten yourself absolutely filthy crawling around like that. I think I need to give you a bath."  
Niall instinctively barked at the house maid and ran faster than his substitute paws could carry him. Louis ran after him, still struggling to walk in his brand new heels."  
-  
Liam slipped his wet cock into Harry's unprepared ass. Even as heavily controlled as he was, Harry couldn't help put let out a cry of pain and pleasure. When Liam was relaxed enough in Harry's warm virgin hole he started gyrating. Sliding his stick in and out of it's new found home.  
Harry was breathing as fast as he could, this unfamiliar sensation made greater by the fact that he could concentrate on nothing else. Liam was pounding faster and faster. "Agh," Harry screamed, "you feel so good inside me, Master Liam. You're dick is like nothing else in this world ever, Sir."  
All of a sudden, Harry felt a great pain. The most intense pain he'd ever felt. He felt his whole body tightening around Liam's pecker. He opened his eyes, he was exactly right, Liam was getting bigger and bigger inside, and outside, of him. No. Harry was getting smaller. The whole room widening above his shrinking body. He didn't have time to comprehend this hellish turn of events, he couldn't take the pain anymore.  
"Oh, please stop," wailed Harry, "I can't take it. I'll do anything. Please, Sir." His still shrinking body couldn't take Liam's bulky member. Harry's ribs snapped; he gave a last cry for help as his body limped in the air. Liam, undeterred, kept on going, his dick swimming in the gravy that was once Harry's organs.  
When Liam was done, he let slip and evil smirk as he threw the condom that, a minute ago contained his long time band-mate, onto the bed. He watched as the skin and boned bulled back together. Into the place they were before. Harry gasped as life rushed back to his him. Gathering strength, he stood up, furiously glaring at the giant.  
The tiny creature screamed at Liam, though he could no longer be heard to the naked ear. Liam could, however, guess that it wasn't very pretty. Harry grabbed his ass, he couldn't seem to gather himself, or what was left of him. He frantically shoved his fingers up his restored hole. Liam watched in glee as Harry made his way over to his mp3 player that was left on the bed. He pulled at the headphones, though he could not budge them. He stuck his foot up on the side of the gagged and pulled with all his might.  
He flew backwards as he successfully removed the headphone from the plug. Without a seconds thought he stuffed the large end into his tiny bum. This irrationally behavior was brought on by an unfortunate side effect of my spell. Harry was now forever addicted to anal penetration. He was at this point desperately trying to scratch an itch he will never ever be able to reach.  
As delighted as Liam was at Harry's difficulty, this was not the final part of the plan. He lifted the necklace he had previously placed on Harry's nightstand. He clipped open the birdcage feature and picked up the desperately horny accessory. Carefully placing Harry inside the cage, he clipped it shut again. He was delighted with Master's final gift. Necklace was good, Necklace was right, Necklace was perfect. He lifted the chain over his head and dropped it down his bare chest. Whether this was uncomfortable for Harry he could no longer tell, or care.  
Liam reminisced about all that had gone on that night and all the things he was made to do. He felt better about staying here. Harry and Zayn's roles where unfortunate but Louis and Niall were happier than pigs in shit. This was a good thing, it was right, it was perfect. As Liam sighed with relief, the doorbell rang.  
-  
Liam was walking briskly to the door. He knew it was me. Louis was nowhere to be found, perhaps he knew too.  
As Liam opened the front door, tears of joy filled his face as he clapped eyes on his new Master for the firt time.  
"I've done all the things you wanted me to, Master," he said taking my hand, "is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"I think you've done just enough for tonight," I told him, "you've been a good boy, Liam. I know you've done me proud; I can tell. You've made everything... good."  
"Right."  
"Perfect."  
"If you don't mind my impudence, Sir," I was quite taken aback by the very thought, "why have you done all this?"  
"I have admired you from afar for a very long time. You're beautiful beyond words and such a kind soul. I could see you were miserable. I couldn't bare seeing you like that, so I wanted you're life to be better. I wanted you to let all the stresses of life go and only think of me. I wanted to give you everything anyone could ever wish for. So I made these spells; I gave you a pet, I gave you help, I gave you valuble art and beautiful jewellery. All I wanted in return was your devotion."  
Liam gave the sweetest smile and hugged me tight. I felt my boner starting to press against my jeans, and my new love's leg. "Well," I smiled, "I think they're is maybe one more thing you could do."  
-  
A whole year went by, and Liam was so happy with his new life. We hardly hear a peep from Zayn anymore, even when Niall started peeing on him. Niall, who is no longer embarrassed when Louis takes him to the dog park for walkies; and the other dog-walkers don't stare at him or give him funny looks anymore. One of the handsome dog-walkers even caught the attention of our lovely Louis, who is currently being fitted for his wedding dress. I've even started working on a spell for Louis' future husband; we've been needing a better cook.  
Liam was brushing his teeth in his luxury bathroom I made from Niall's old room. As he spit he felt a hand clutching his plug. Before he knew what was happening, the special toy was pulled out of his body. Liam sighed as his lips kissed together for the first time in a year. His vision became dark but he spun round as he came into focus. In-front of him was a furious, regular-sized Harry. Holding the just ejected item menacingly in-front of the startled boy's face.  
"Good," smirked the victorious Harry, "right."  
"Fucking perfect!"


End file.
